Magic, or Strength?
by TerraSpirit
Summary: Aqua is out practicing a new spell but she can't seem to get it down. When Terra comes to help her out, one thing leads to another and it ends in a simple question; What's better? Magic, or Strength?


**Just a little oneshot throw back to my first fic _Strength or Speed?_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aqua sighed. "Stupid spell," She mumbled. She had been at it for hours trying to perfect the same spell. The training dummy she was using was singed but not even a dent. The setting sun bathed the field as the apprentice took her postition and summoned her Keyblade. Aqua felt the power of magic flow through her and extend to the tip of her blade as she pointed the weapon to the sky.<p>

"Hey Aqua," Someone said, breaking her concentration. She turned around and dismissed her Keyblade. It was Terra who had called her.

"Terra," Aqua said. "What is it?"

Terra walked over to the training dummy and picked and the burnt markings. "Still don't have it down?"

"If I did there wouldn't be a dummy here now would there?" Aqua asked with a sigh.

"I guess not..."

Aqua dismissed her Keyblade and laid on her back, searching for the first stars that would come out within moments. "I wanted to perfect it for the Master Qualification Exam, but I guess it won't happen."

"What? Why are you giving up?" Terra asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm not, but I'm not going to tire myself out so I won't have the strength to go during the Exam."

Terra shook his head. "No, I'm not letting you give up." He got to his feet and held out his hand. "I'll help you train."

"But Terra-"

"No, it means too much to you for you just to give up."

Aqua blinked and then smiled, taking Terra's hand and pulled herself up. "Okay, thank you Terra."

Terra smiled back. "Any time." He stepped back and summoned his Keyblade. "Now hit me!"

Aqua stepped back and summoned her Keyblade. Aqua closed her eyes and let the magic flow through her. She pointed her Keyblade at Terra. "Meteor!" A chunk of flaming rock shot from her Keyblade and crashed into Terra. Terra blocked the small rock and it fell to the ground.

"Good," Terra said with a nod. "Again!"

Aqua repeated the steps faster and faster until she was sending a flurry of meteors at Terra. Terra ducked and blocked those he could, but it became mostly a game chance.

Aqua began to twirl around in a little dance as she forced out more and more magic to make the meteors bigger until Aqua opened her eyes and smiled, dismissing the spell. "I think I got it," She told Terra.

Terra wiped his brow and nodded. "One more time."

Aqua nodded and jumped up into the air and spun around. Her Keyblade hovered around her and spun faster and faster until she grabbed it and pointed the blade at Terra. "Meteora!" She yelled. A large meteor came hurtling down at Terra, who threw his Keyblade into the burning rock and jumped out of the way. His Keyblade bounce off and landed a foot away from Terra, the meteor crashed into the ground and disappeared. Aqua landed in the crater and dismissed her Keyblade with a smile on her face.

"I did it!" She said cheerfully.

Terra got up and laughed. "Great."

"I'm sorry I almost hit you!" Aqua admitted. "But, the spell works! It finally works."

Terra nodded.

Aqua looked up to the stars. "Thank you Terra."

"With the Exam a week away, you'll need every trick up your sleeve."

Aqua nodded and summoned her Keyblade. "One more time, in actual combat this time."

Terra smiled and summoned his Keyblade in acceptance of her challenge. "I'm not going to hold back," He said.

"I wouldn't want you to."

Terra charged at Aqua with a roar. Aqua jumped back as Terra swung at her, she twirled around and came at Terra from behind, but Terra rolled and stabbed at Aqua. Aqua rolled back and charged at Terra. She faked a stab and jumped up on his shoulders, pushing herself off and into the air. She began to twirl in the air, her Keyblade spinning faster and faster around her. Terra threw his Keyblade at her as she grabbed hers.

Aqua spun around and caught Terra's Keyblade, tossing it back as she pointed her blade at him. "Meteora!" The large meteor came crashing down on Terra as he grabbed his Keyblade. He rolled away and jumped at Aqua, tackling her to the ground. He got up to his feet only for Aqua to sweep his feet and brought him back to the ground. Aqua remained on the ground and she dismissed her Keyblade.

"I like that spell," Terra said.

"Maybe one day I'll teach it to you."

Terra laughed. "That day better be soon, Master will probably have us on missions all the time when we are Masters."

"Alright, I'll teach you tomorrow."

Terra nodded and stared up at the stars. "Tomorrow it is."

"I wonder if we'll ever know," Aqua said.

"What?"

Aqua smiled. "What is better Magic, or Strength?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Thanks for reading.<strong>

**I know Aqua doesn't know any spells that have to do with Meteors, it was sort of an experiment.**

**Questions? Comments? **

**Leave a review, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
